dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Hayden
Patricia Chloe Hayden is a 7th year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roleplayer :Patricia's roleplayer is Echostar. Model :Thomas's model is Kimberly Whalen. Talk Bubble Etymology :The name 'Patricia' means "noblewoman," while the name 'Chloe' means "green shoot." The surname 'Hayden' means either "hay valley" or "hay hill". Family History :Patricia's father Adam was born in Australia. He was a spoiled only child with very wealthy parents. He was a foreign student at Hogwarts, where he was a Ravenclaw. He was very interested in politics from an early age and held the ambition to become a member of the International Confederation of Wizards. However, he met Eve at Hogwarts, who was a Hufflepuff. After they graduated, Adam and Eve got married and had 5 kids: Evan, Alex, Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. :Eve was a plain Hufflepuff who only ever wanted to be a wife and mother. The couple made the agreement to stay in Britain, though Adam wasn't happy about it. Because he was not a British citizen, it was very difficult for him to find work. When Patricia's father Adam lost his job, he demanded that the family go to live in Australia, where he was born. Eve, her mother, refused to uproot the family, as Evan (her oldest brother) was due to go to Hogwarts the next year. The disagreement resulted in the divorce. As part of the custody agreement, Adam took the two oldest children, Evan and Alex, while Eve took the three youngest, Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. The father, Evan, and Alex left for Australia after Adam told Eve that he never wanted to see her or their younger children ever again. Early Life :Patricia was 3 years old when her parents divorced, and didn't quite understand what was going on. She and her sister Emily relied on Thomas and were heartbroken when he left for Hogwarts. Thomas's mother struggled to keep a steady job, making the family relatively poor. By Thomas's third year, Emily still hadn't revealed any magical powers; it was clear she had been born a Squib. Thomas decided to stay at home and help his mother enroll Emily in a Muggle school. To save money, Thomas and Patricia studied magic at home for a few years. They are enrolling in Hogwarts again, but a year behind. Personality :Patricia is a very fun-loving but sensitive soul. Her bright spirit is dimmed by her worries of not fitting in or being good enough. She has usually been happiest when alone, or with her older brother Thomas, but this is mostly because she has felt misunderstood. When placed with the right group of people or in a carefree environment, she too will become carefree in a heartbeat, shedding her social awkwardness and suddenly becoming a social butterfly. She has, however, always had an uncanny ability to tell when someone is lying. Wand Scores O.W.L.s *Charms- O *Defense Against the Dark Arts- O *Herbology- E *History of Magic- E *Potions- A *Transfiguration- E N.E.W.T.s *Charms- O *Defense Against the Dark Arts- O *Herbology- O *History of Magic- E *Potions- E *Transfiguration- E People in Her Year User:Rabbitty/Sandbox#Eos *Kimi November (H)- User talk:Emmatigerlily *Cloud Rosendale (H)- User talk:LiviaTheEmperess *Carmen November (G)- User talk:Emmatigerlily *Thomas Bagman (G)- User talk:Ckohrs0221 *Kea Willow ®- User talk:Kibethastarael *Niall Mason ®- User talk:LillyDaNinja *Ivy Zariņe ®- User talk:Idiosyncratic6 *Ella Stendahl ®- User talk:InSpeck *Demetria Crow (S)- User talk:Emmatigerlily *Osian Llewellyn (S)- User talk:Rabbitty Templates Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Red Hair Category:Name begins with "P" Category:Hufflepuff Category:Right Handed Category:Grey Eyes Category:April Birthday Category:Echostar Category:Patricia Hayden Category:Straight Category:ISFJ Category:Adults Category:Graduated Character